


Madder Scientist

by EpikRocket



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: ??? kinda, Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Flux (Yogscast), Flux Buddies, Flux Buddies (Yogscast), Flux Buddies 2.0, Flux blackouts, Minor Violence, One Shot, The Yogscast - Freeform, flux buddies spoilers, four ways to say the same ship i like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 05:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14301348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpikRocket/pseuds/EpikRocket
Summary: I noticed one day that while we see Nano go under the spell of the flux multiple times in Flux Buddies, we never see Lalna do it. I wanted to see him under that same spell and Nano has to pull him back to reality. I said that to a friend and they told me I had the mind of an angst writer, which was a bit strange to me seeing as how I pretty much actively avoid angst. But I wrote it nonetheless and here it is.





	Madder Scientist

**Author's Note:**

> how to format???? no clue. also this is way longer than I meant for it to be.

Lalna sat at the on a high branch in a tree. He had no idea how he got there. His fairy wings fluttered behind his lab coat, which was blowing in the wind. It was night. Nano was asleep. He had started hearing whispers. Little threads of voices that he couldn’t quite make out, but followed out of curiosity. It led him to the top of this tree. He looked out over the forest. Past the green of the trees and the grass. Past the long-deactivated thumper. He stared straight ahead into the squirming dark purple of the tainted section of the biome. Normally he was good about this. There were little voices not quite his own in his head his entire life. He knows how to ignore them. He’s already a mad scientist. A constant whisper isn’t going to drive him insane. He’s almost always good about ignoring the voices in his head and listening to his heart instead. Almost.

Unbeknownst to him, his right eye began to glow, very faintly, purple. His skin tingled and itched. He didn’t scratch it. He just kept staring. Unblinking. The flux on his skin was slowly spreading. He was losing control of his own mind. His conscious mind blacked out as his lips parted and he began to sing gently.

“Twinkle twinkle little star… how I wonder what you are…”

* * *

Nano always tries to be first to bed. That way, she can claim the hammock before Lalna gets the chance. Sure, the princess bed was comfy, but it wasn’t really her style. Plus, she’d gotten kind of sick of purple. That is, when she’s not having a flux-induced blackout. She said goodnight to Lalna and head upstairs. He said he was going to work a bit longer. She reminded him to get some sleep eventually. She always has to remind him. He never does. Nano was in a soft white top and cotton red shorts. She comfortably began to drift off to sleep in the subtle rocking of the rainbow hammock. She was about to fall completely asleep when she started hearing whispers.

“Nooo, not now!” She groaned. She shook her head and managed to block them out. She was about to lay back down when she heard a gentle tune. A familiar voice singing a familiar song. She peered out the window. Among the green and brown of the forest, She saw a stained white cloth flapping in the wind, with sparkling fairy wings just behind, softly illuminating it. Lalna. What was he doing all the way out there? Unless… the song. Nano hurriedly pulled on her robe and stuffed her feet in the first pair of shoes she could find and darted outside.

 Nano started panicking a little. Lalna never had flux blackouts. He never shook his head to silence the whispers. If it weren’t for the slimy purple growing on his skin, you’d never be able to tell he was fluxed at all. Hell, Nano had started to suspect that he wasn’t actually fluxed and he just painted his skin purple to make her feel better about her own. But as she ran towards Lalna, his singing got louder. She sprinted through the trees, past all the zombies and creepers. She didn’t even slow down when a low branch gave her a gash across her left cheek. Following the singing, she finally made it to the base of the tall tree that Lalna was sitting in.

“Lalna! What are you doing up there?!” She shouted. No response. He just kept singing. She huffed and jumped up, pushing off the ground as her dragon wings extended. She shot up to be at Lalna’s level and hovered beside him. He just stared ahead blankly.

 “Up above the sky so high… like a diamond in the sky…” he continued. He’d been singing this over and over for the last 2 minutes at least.

“Lalna! Snap out of it! This isn’t you!” Nano screamed as she grabbed his shoulders. Still no response. She shed a tear out of her good eye. A mixture of blood and tears fell down her cheek. But the cut on her cheek was the last thing on her mind right now.

“Lalna… no… not like this…” she landed in his lap and hugged him tight. She began to sob into his purple t-shirt, leaving a dark stain from her tears and bleeding cut. His lips moved gently as he sang. Nano got a flash of anger amidst the sadness. She’d stop that singing one way or another. She gently grabbed his face, tilted it down towards her, and leaned up to kiss him.

His song stopped the instant her lips touched his. But she didn’t want to pull away. Maybe it was fear of him starting again. Maybe it was just that she’d been wanting to kiss him for so long. Whatever it was, she kept moving her lips against his. Then, he began moving his lips in sync with hers. Nano smiled into the kiss. He was back.

* * *

 When Lalna regained consciousness, Nano was right in front of him. He noticed she was straddling him, one hand in his hair, one around his neck, and lips pressed against his. As he quickly realized what was happening, he took a deep breath in through his nose, let his eyes flutter shut, and kissed back. He could feel Nano smile. He smiled back.

After they finally had to pull away for a breath, the glowing his Lalna’s eye had gone, and he was completely in control again. They both looked each other in the eyes, smiling and giggling a little. Lalna suddenly became aware of his surroundings.

“How did I get up here?” he said through a chuckle, glancing around.

Nano’s frown returned. “Oh… you uh…” she searched for the right words. “Let’s go back to the base first, ok?”

Lalna felt a growing concern. He responded with a simple “ok”.

As they walked back to the bedroom of the base together, Nano clung tightly onto Lalna’s arm protectively the entire time. He looked at her face and noticed the large red cut across her cheekbone. “What happened to your face?” he asked suddenly.

Nano nearly snorted. “You, you arse.”

“What? I didn’t cut your face, at least not on purpose.”

Nano didn’t respond as she walked them up to the bedroom and sat down on the purple canopy bed. She motioned for him to sit next to her and turned her body so that she was facing him.

“I’m sorry if I did, y’know, cut your face” Lalna tried to apologize.

Nano bowed her head and closed her eyes, resting her chin on her hands. “You were gone, Lal.”

“What?” Lalna scoffed with confusion and worry.

“I’d never seen it happen to you before… I didn’t think it ever would…”

“Nano, what are you going on about?”

Nano stared him dead in the eyes. “You had a flux blackout, Lalna. Your mind became not your own and you wandered off. It looked just like how you described mine. Eyes vacant, flux shimmering, you even sang the song.” A tear ran down her face, falling over the drying scab of her cut.

“What, but, I…” Lalna struggled for words.

Nano would’ve tried to talk, but she wouldn’t have been able to find any words either. She just nodded and cried. Lalna pulled her in for a hug. A tight, loving, genuine hug. Nano hugged back.

“I was glad for a while they never happened to you. I didn’t know why you didn’t get them but… it was relieving that one of us was stable.” Nano said through tears and sniffles. “Why are they happening now?” She sobbed and burrowed her face in his lab coat.

“I don’t know.” Lalna said vacantly. “I was able to fight it off so easily for so long. Voices in my head are nothing new to me, so it was easy.” Lalna explained.

Nano pulled away from the hug and sat up straight, wiping her tears. “Wait… what?” she said skeptically.

Lalna shrugged. “I’ve heard other voices in my head my whole life. Not 100% sure why, but I have a theory…” Nano gave him an expectant look. “But, never mind that, how did you pull me out of it?”

Nano flustered a bit. “I guess with uh… the…” she tried to make him get it without saying it. She was just embarrassed.

“Right! The kiss!” Lalna exclaimed. “Did you uh, know that was going to work?”

“Well, n-no.” Nano buried her face in her hands in embarrassment. “But you were singing that stupid song so I had to do something to make you shut up!”

Lalna smiled and put his hand on Nano’s shoulder. “I uh… I didn’t hate it.”

“Uh, me neither.”

“I actually kind of liked it.” Lalna admitted through a chuckle.

“I kinda loved it…” Nano said, laughing shyly. Suddenly, they locked eyes and Lalna began to blush lightly. He placed a quick kiss on Nano’s lips with a smile. Nano smiled back.

“As much as I’d love to make out more, what was that theory you were talking about?” Nano asked

Lalna’s goofy smile was replaced with a frown as he sighed and fished something out of his lab coat breast pocket. It was a small plastic bag with what could only be described as a tiny black rectangle inside.

“W-what is that?” Nano asked.

“It’s a microchip. Ages ago I noticed a small bump on my neck. I did a few scans and everything seemed to indicate something was lodged in my skin. So I removed it.” Lalna explained.

“How?”

“Built a micro-machine to take it out without having to cut my neck open too much.” Nano nodded. That made sense. “Anyway, I looked at it under a microscope and not only did I discover I’d had a chip in my neck for god knows how long, but there was also a branding on it. YogLabs.”

“Xephos’s lab? How did that get in your neck?”

“I’ve really only come up with one explanation.” A tear ran down Lalna’s face and he began to sob. “I’m a clone.” Nano hugged him in an effort to comfort him. Then she realized something and cupped his face.

“No. You, Lalna Duncan LividCoffee, you are the one, true, original you. And Lalnable Hector is most certainly the evil clone.”

Lalna looked up to meet Nano’s eyes and sniffled. “Then why do I have the chip?”

“Maybe Xephos wants to keep tabs on you or something. You know that’s something he would do.” Lalna nodded. “And you know how I know you’re the original? Lalnable is evil. You are a nice person. You are too kind to be Lalnable’s clone.” Lalna sobbed and buried his face in Nano’s shoulder.

“Thank you.” he managed. “I-I love you.”

Nano smiled and stroked his hair. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh thanks to my pal Ryth I guess they were the one who encouraged me to write this. Also it was kinda hard to use season 2 for this idea because they didn't know about the Lalnable clone thing yet.


End file.
